1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-media server for treating multi-media information including a video and voice and a communication system employing the multi-media server, and more particularly to the multi-media server which is suitable for the application and the system architecture for the multi-media information, a mail system utilizing a video and an application for editing a document and the communication employing the multi-media server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication system utilizing a video has been conventionally disclosed in JP-A-61-159886.
The conventional system is designed to install a communication control unit for collecting lines from a plurality of terminals and an image file connected to the communication control unit so that users can directly access the image file from respective terminals. Hence, the two or more user terminals share the image file for storing image information.
The conventional communication system operates to retrieve and read data from the shared image file during communication between two video-based terminals, transfer the data to the data-requesting terminal, and display on the terminal. The system can realize sharing of the image file, though it cannot be adapted to the system providing the combination of video-storing and -editing functions, for example, a video mail system. This prior art, hence, is not capable of editing and working an video itself.